Unwanted coupling between components within an electric apparatus can degrade the performance of the apparatus. For example, a transmitter may be connected to circuitry which generates the signal to be transmitted. The transmitter may comprise components such as amplifiers which may be necessary to drive an antenna, however the high powered signals generated by the amplifiers may couple with other parts of the signal generating circuitry. This may disturb the other components in the apparatus, in particular it may disturb sensitive components such as phase locked loops which may affect the transmitted signal. For example it may increase the phase error in the transmitted signal.
It would be useful to reduce the effect that such coupling has on the other components in the apparatus and consequently the transmitted signal.